User blog:Imouto-tan/Ilona
Ilona, also known as The Ultimate Undisputed Goddess of the Imoutoverse or the Woman Upstairs, is the manifestation of light itself and is the true god of the Imoutoverse. It shares an existence with a popular Gravure idol and singer known as, Kimiko Shiratori, but has also appeared as other people. Even though it and the host share the same identity, their personalities, knowledge and power is vastly different. Ilona is so powerful that even Huozai Caesar is scared of her to a degree. She is also a second-hand goods seller and an equipment seller for students who live in Destiny City. Ilona masquerades as the final dungeon boss of Fennmont's Sheol Gate and goes by Illya while there. Background Appearance Ilona is a beautiful young woman who has smooth skin and long, silky silver hair that reaches her ankles tied with a pure white ribbon and gracefully swept bangs. Ilona wears a green bikini under her white and green filly halter top with the matching bottom under her short denim shorts that are always unzipped, she casually wears sandals that lace up around her ankle. Her gradient blue/green eyes give off a stern look that contrast with her overly casual clothing. She always has yellow fingernail polish on with a matching straw hat with a hibiscus in it. Ilona's height is 170cm (5'6"), her weight is 56kg (123.5 lbs), and her three measurements are B85-W61-H88, making her bra size a 32G-cup. Personality Ilona is an extremely powerful being who detests the evil nature of the Dark Maw. Wise and intelligent despite her apparent physical age, she also has a playful side which includes the tickling of defeated opponents, yet also displays an unusual lust for fun and often comes across as aloof. Furthermore she holds Cynthia Amicus and Lynn Amicus in high regard. Despite being an goddess, Ilona is a friendly person, as seen by her teasing of both Yan Xianglian and Xuan Nu, and the advice she usually gives to Sherria. Ilona is known to look down on people, but despite this, she sees the good in everyone...except for Huozai. She can also be somewhat mischievous. Powers Woman Upstairs- Some higher essence, living somewhere "above". Even for local gods (gods of separate worlds-universes), this entity is incomprehensible and her will is absolute. *Reality Overwriting- Even though Ilona usually plays the role of observer, if necessary, she can interfere to the real world. The spectrum of this intervention infinitely wide - from healing the sick and raising the dead, to a complete change of all events in the whole world (the Imoutoverse). It is worth noting that each of these worlds-universes is probably more complex object than our world, because she allows for the existence of local pockets of subspace. *Absolute Probability Manipulation- Ilona can make real any event in any world, no matter how unlikely it is. *Omniversal Event Manipulation- Ilona can influence the events occurring in any of the worlds. If necessary, can rollback all of the events in the whole world (the Imoutoverse). *The Storyteller- If desired, Ilona can completely control the life of any creature in any world as if she is a writer, and this being is a character in her history. *Final Nemesis- If desired, Ilona can completely wipe out the existence of any creature in any world. *Power of a Magic God- Ilona is known as the queen of all magic, and as such possesses mastery over all forms of magic near and far and old and new. *Omni-Gift- Ilona can give a tiny fraction of her power to any creature, which is enough to make this creature a god with near-unlimited powers. *Power Legion- Ilona possesses 13,868,501,969,623,869 official abilities. *Power of Powers- Ilona can create any power she wishes, and bestow it upon whoever she sees fit. *Space-Time Distortion- Due to the manipulation of ley lines and simulation Riptide Effect, Ilona can create gaps in space and time, by which also she can instantly navigate over long distances. *Divine Warping Aura- Ilona's mere presence causes reality to twist, and brings time to a halt the longer she stays in one place. *Causality Transcendence- Ilona is able to continue to exist even after she "turn off" her reality and she transcends causality, and therefore is completely free from every law, rule, fate, predestination, etc. *The One Thousand Skills- Ilona is impossibly skilled at virtually everything, pulling perfect scores faster than the eye can follow. She can perfectly; learn, memorize, recall, understand, master, and utilize anything and any skill by experiencing or observing it once, within seconds. *Paragon- Ilona is perfect to the point of self-parody, possessing quadrillions of abilities, several of them of practically omnipotent scale. *Fairytale Princess Beauty- Ilona will always be beautiful, no matter what. *Miracle Magic- A passive magic that grants Ilona the ability to heal all types of damage, strike incorporeal targets, ignore defensive bonuses and resistances, and precognitive powers. *Recoil- If anyone "kills" Ilona, they lose all his or her vitality (even if at the time they were maximized). *God's Left- God's Left is as strong as it needs to be. Its strength depends on Ilona’s needs and the enemy that stands before her — ergo, God's Left simply defeats whatever it targets with the precise amount of force needed, no more no less. Ilona has other attacks with God's Left, such as creating beams or balls of light. She can even manifest the lance made of pure light to use in combat. God's Left also allows her to increase or reverse the growth of a living being. *Devil's Right- Devil's Right is the famed ability that allows the user to destroy the soul of a malevolent being. The user must place at least two fingers on the head of said being in order to use it. She can manifest the sword made of pure black fire to use in combat. *Omniscient Morality License- Ilona being the supreme creator of all things in the Imoutoverse, she is completely amoral, but still prefers to do what is right. Ilona's Magic- Ilona can shoot a brilliant band of white light with a flash, similar to a pure white laser beam. This beam burns a white afterimage into the air for a few seconds as the attack tears into the fabric of reality, destroying the basic components of the human world and temporarily deleting space and time. This magic destroys and deletes even things that are normally untouchable such as Non-corporeal beings and Ex Nihilo. Clothing Transformation- Ilona can freely transform her white and green filly halter top to create trillions and gajillions of any weapons she desires to match any situation, such as swords, spears, axes, maces, hammers, arrows, spikes, chains, hooks, giant fists, giant maws or a giant pair of scissor blades. Her attacks using these weapons tear into the fabric of the world and temporarily delete space and time. Sherria is unsure if the clothing of Ilona actually exists or if she is just manipulating light to make it look that way. Despite all of these weapons, when speaking of pure destructive power, her two slender arms are the greatest of all. Desire Empowerment- Ilona has the power to attract and absorb desires (usually in the form of orbs of light) from her surroundings to increase her own power. Abilities Superhuman physical characteristics- Magically her characteristics can be enhanced by increasing the strength, speed and so on. For example, Ilona is able to easily move on a FTL speed. Psychic Powers- Ilona's host, Kimiko Shiratori, is a girl that has supernatural abilities, including foresight, teleportation, telekinesis and metapathy. Army Annihilation- Ilona freely defies the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army could, and she cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Master Teacher- Her students become successful in learning. Spells Absolute Zero: Very powerful Ice Magic Revoke Permission: Ilona is able to prohibit anyone from hurting her. After that, no magic, no attack is generally able to even hurt her clothes. Sexy Messiah: Most powerful magic attack in her arsenal, directed toward all opponents. Star Shower: Causes several small stars to rain down on enemies. Rain of Pain: Ilona reaches her hand to the sky, and everything even the kitchen sink rain from the heavens. Planet Rock: Ilona unleashing chains of light that latch onto several planets and planetoids from across the solar system, pulling them into her targets to crush them. Anti-Matter Cannon: A giant weapon from Space shoots an utterly massive laser at Earth. Indignation Judgement: A pillar of holy light is blasted from under the enemy's feet. Pulsar: Creates a large blob of Dark magic, theorized to be a small black hole but not proven. Kawaii Pose: Refreshes and fully heals herself and her party. Defense Down: Lowers defense of enemies. Can be layered by being cast multiple times. Offense Up: Raises the attack of allies. Can be layered by casting multiple times. Neo-Genesis: A massive celestial beam with a damage radius of roughly the size of the US of A. Heaven's Gate: Ilona activates Heaven's Gate by throwing the sword up and catching it by the end of the blade. The flower on its pommel blooms, and the flames surge out of that like a great flower. Heaven's Charm: Attacks with a certain-kill ray of light which is packed with beauty and affection, and demonstrates its strongest efficacy against the evil powers of Demons. Magic Eraser: A spell, which instantly destroys any magic. Also destroys and items which created with a magic. Mana Fission: A uncategorized spell, which first creates a small green stone, which is then split (the effect is similar to a nuclear reaction), releasing powerful flames that can wipe out an entire continent. Moreover, the explosion in the use of mana destabilize the region, so that after some time (several years) there is one more explosion, much stronger than the first. Techniques Steal Special Attack -- Ilona steals her opponent's attack/technique, rendering them unable to use it. Chest Roar: Ilona attacks the opponent with her boobs. It's strong enough to send her opponent flying far enough away. Sleep -- Ilona falls asleep. Restart - Ilona is capable in an instant "turn off" the whole of reality, and then "turn" it back. Trackless Step -- This technique combines the user's breath control and footwork at the same time to make one's movement difficult to perceive as dangerous and seeping into the opponent's rhythm, making the opponent unable to react until too late. Equipment Sword of Hopes and Dreams: The sword can only be used by a Celestial or Magic God. A Japanese katana with mystical properties, allowing it to bypass durability and steal the souls of the victims it has killed and trapping them within the blade. In addition, it is far more durable than any ordinary sword. When used, it gathers the surrounding Hopes and Dreams and converts it into energy. Upon releasing the opponent's "Hopes and Dreams" and identifying the "Hopes and Dreams" of the opponent, it is also able to control the accumulated "Hopes and Dreams" and convert it into the weakness of the opponent. Grants immunity towards dark magic, can fire destructive air slashes, at one point in time, a spirit lived inside of the Sword of Hopes and Dreams, which was there to analyze the enemy as you fought them and give you information on their weaknesses. *Azure Sky Rapture: Condenses all the "Hopes and Dreams" collected by the sword, and fires it as a beam of pure blue energy. *Heaven & Earth: Ilona stabs the ground, rupturing the Earth and propelling the land below her into orbit at high speeds. Weaknesses *Does not usually fight, doesn't like fighting cute things. *Mostly relies on projectile and keep away maneuvers, and has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. *Does not like slimy or gross things, doesn't like greasy pervs. *Apparently doesn't have any real Weaknesses, BUT It is arguable whether or not if the Theory Of Narrative Causality is one of her weaknesses. Trivia *Hates womanizers and harem kings *There is an order to the universe: Space, Time...Ilona. Just kidding Ilona comes first. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet